vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Metalia (manga)
Summary Queen Metalia is one of the Chaos-Spawn, manifestations of Chaos whose purpose is to tear up reality at the seams. Queen Metalia is an energy mass of pure evil born from the Sun that manipulated the people of Earth against the Moon and brought an end to the Silver Millennium. Though Metalia was sealed away in D-Point by Queen Serenity in her final moments, the entity devastated the Earth as it began anew. But the seal was undone by a reincarnated Queen Beryl and Metalia, replenishing her strength through energy gathered by the Dark Kingdom, and sought the Legendary Silver Crystal to once more envelop the Earth and spread her influence across the cosmos. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies between 10-C to possibly 3-A | At least High 6-A, likely High 4-C Name: Queen Metalia, Metalia, The Goddess of Darkness Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Billions of years old (Predates the Evolution of life on Earth) Classification: Chaos-Spawn, Living Mass of Darkness, Supreme ruler of the Dark Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Incorporeality (Literally made out of darkness), Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (At least Low-High, possibly Mid-High: To defeat Metalia Sailor Moon had to reduce her to a "dark speck of dust"), Darkness Manipulation (Metalia made the entire Sun go dark, she can also absorb entire planets into her darkness), Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Metalia's presence on Earth created winds so intense and cold that it caused a state of emergency across the globe), Size grows in relation to the amount of energy she absorbed, Energy-Sensing (Metalia can sense the energy of beings on the surface from Deep Underground and was able to sense the energy of individual beings), Energy-Draining (Metalia absorbed energy on the surface from deep underground and was able to absorb an energy attack to her face where her weak point was), Petrification (Metalia can turn entire kingdoms to stone), Resurrection and Power Bestowal (Metalia revived Mamoru and gave him greater dark power), Brainwashing (Metalia's awakening caused humanity to go insane, and she later hypnotized them to serve her), Illusion Creation (Can transmit images to others psionically), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Telepathy, Her Mere Presence can cause beings to go blind, Magic, Existence Erasure, Earth Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Her presence warps space), Absorption (She is able to absorb people), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Purification (She was not affected by the spiritual attack of Sailor Mars), Large Size (Type 5, potentially Type 6) Attack Potency: Varies depending on what size and state she is in her development which is dependent on the amount of energy she has absorbed ranging from Below Average level at her weakest to possibly Universe level at her peak (Could kill Queen Serenity, and she was implied to be a threat to all of creation at her peakVol 2, Act 10 Moon) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Large Star level+ during her battle with Sailor Moon (Was causing tectonic shifts in her dormant state, Metalia Covered the Earth with her Darkness and continued growing in size, and was a massive threat for Sailor MoonVol 3, Act 13 Final Battle - Reincarnation -'') 'Speed:' '''Massively FTL+' during her fight with Sailor Moon Lifting Strength: Unknown (No Physical Body) Striking Strength: Unknown (No Physical Body) Durability: Likely Universe level during her peak. Incorporeality and energy absorption makes conventional attacks impossible. | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Large Star level+ (Was unaffected by Sailor Moon's attack) Stamina: Effectively Infinite (Does not have a physical body to tire, being a living mass of darkness) Range: At least One Stellar Diameter Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Mostly Average Weaknesses: The Star-like diamond mark on her forehead is a weak point that can be attacked by holy light attacks like Sailor Moon's.Vol 3, Act 14 Conclusion and Commencement - Petite Étrangere -'' Intense enough lights can physically repel or push away Metalia's form such as when Sailor Moon made the Whole Moon glow with the intensity of the Silver Crystal. She prefers to emotionally torture sentient beings than kill them since in their despair they release more energy for her to consume. 'Feats:' Toggle '''Powers' Form * Metallia is a living mass of darkness and evilVol 2, Act 8 Minako - Sailor V -'' and has no physical form.Vol 2, ''Act 9 Serenity - Princess -'' * Sailor Mars' charm to banish Evil Spirits didn't work on DK Metalia.Vol 3, ''Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria * Sailor Moon's power focused on her weak spot wasn't enough initially to phase DK Metalia. * Metallia naturally regenerates to such an extent that to defeat her Sailor Moon had to reduce her to a "dark speck of dust". Raw Power * DK Metalia before she attained the Silver Crystal powered up Dark Prince Endymion so that he was the strongest warrior of the Dark Kingdom capable of overpowering an S-Tier like Post-Serenity Moon. * SM Metalia was implied to be a threat to all of Creation. Wind Manipulation * SM Metalia during her birth drew so much cosmic gases towards her that it darkened the Sun. * Upon appearing on the surface for the first time, DK Metalia creates a global emergency with winds so fierce and cold. Darkness Manipulation Metalia is a being of darkness and can manipulate it. DK Metalia can absorb entire planets into her darkness. Energy Manipulation * DK Metalia can sense energy from deep undergroundVol 2, Act 7 Mamoru Chiba - Tuxedo Mask -'' and can sense the energy of individuals. * Absorbed energy from deep underground. * Absorbed a powerful attack focused on her weak point. * She absorbed the energy of all living beings, eventually turning them into stone. * She grows in size in relation to the amount of energy she has consumed. DK Metalia covered the entire Earth in her darkness and SM Metalia covered the entire Sun in her darkness. '''Matter Manipulation' * As mentioned above when Metalia drains the energy from matter it turns to stone. SM Metalia turned the entire Moon Kingdom to stone. * Mere exposure to Metalia can cause people to go blind. Mental Manipulation * DK Metalia's presence on the Earth caused all humanity to go insane. * She can hypnotize a planet's entire populace and transmit images directly into the brains of others. * She did this as well in the Silver Millennium, manipulating all of Earth save Prince Endymion. Spatial Manipulation * DK Metalia's dormant presence warped space. * DK Metalia can teleport. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy-Consumption:' Metalia drains the energy of her environment, converting anything covered in her darkness to stone which would eventually be consumed as well. Key: Silver Millennium | Present Note: Metalia's level of power varies depending on how much she has absorbed and therefore what size she has. The two primarily levels of Metalia is the level of power she attained when she fought the original Queen Serenity where she was so large as to cover the Sun and the far weaker level of power she attained when she fought Sailor Moon at the conclusion of the Dark Kingdom Arc where she covered the Earth. Explanations Queen Metalia was a demon from the Sun that could absorb all energy and use it to expand her body and power. The more energy she gains, the further she can spread her dark body to wrap around the whole planet. Innocent people could then fall under her influence, turning them violent and attacking one another. Gallery File:Queen-Metalia.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Void Users Category:Sadists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Leaders Category:Toei Animation Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Female Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Queens Category:Rulers Category:Immortals Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3